Chronique d'une vie
by Clover-san
Summary: [One shot] POV Yuuko... Notre sorcière des dimensions s'interroge sur l'avenir et le passé de nos héros... Attention ! SPOILER ! L'histoire dévoile des éléments se déroulant après le Vol 14 de Tsubasa reservoir chronicles... Bonne lecture à tous...


C'est un sentiment assez étrange que de se dire que tout est déjà écrit. Et pourtant, je suis la mieux placée pour le dire, croyez-moi. Je sais des choses que la plupart des gens ignorent et ce, peu importe la dimension dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Et je me plais à respecter les règles mises en vigueur depuis des générations et des générations de magiciens.

On m'a toujours dit que les règles devaient être respectées, que le monde et les forces qui le gouverne sont ce qui est de plus fragile et que quiconque qui viendrait chambouler tout ce petit ordre bien établit viendrait foutre le bordel dans l'univers. C'est un ami à moi qui m'a dit tout ça un jour, alors qu'il s'enfilait sa énième bouteille de saké. Cet homme s'appellait Clow REED. Et je dois dire que je l'appréciais énormément. Son existence comme son oeuvre ont toujours été à mes yeux les choses les plus extraordinaires qu'ils soient. Mais, il a tout laissé en plan. Ou plutôt, il m'a tout laissé sur les bras. J'aurais pu tout régler rapidement mais je devais m'en tenir à ma promesse : ne jamais intervenir directement. Et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Mais voilà : Il s'est enfin manifesté.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher de manoeuvrer. De toute manière, Il devait faire ce qu'Il avait à faire. Briser des vies. Les manipuler. Les anéantir. Tout cela faisait parti du grand plan. Du Destin comme qui dirait.

Fei Wang REED : un des descendants de Clow. Du moins dans une des dimensions. Ne me demandez pas combien d'enfants à eu ce type, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai perdu le compte. Mais voilà, c'était de lui que tout devait venir. De sa folie de vouloir traverser les dimensions devait jaillir le chaos. Il a cherché et finalement trouvé la source qui pourrait lui procurer cette chance : Sakura REED. Une adorable jeune fille que j'ai toujours bien aimée : elle a un coeur pur comme il n'en existe plus beaucoup dans ces tristes mondes... Il a cherché le moyen de s'approprier ses ailes. Mais il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment...

Il s'est alors posé un autre problème pour lui. Il eut cette vision. Il vit qu'elle les perdrait. Il lui fallait donc quelqu'un de confiance pour accompagner la jeune fille, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait manipuler le moment voulu... Et là s'est offert à lui une opportunité comme il n'en aurait plus : Shaolan REED. Un autre descendant de Clow. Shaolan savait très bien ce que Fei Wang envisageait de faire, ou du moins en avait-il une vague idée. C'est à ce moment-là que Shaolan s'est fait piéger. Il représentait un obstacle aux yeux de Fei Wang tout comme une chance. Il le scella à l'aide d'une magie très puissante. Et il créa un clone. Une marionnette qui lui permettrait de guider la petite princesse jusqu'à lui et de récupérer ses plumes. Mais Shaolan réussit à copier son coeur dans son clone juste avant d'être fait prisonnier.

Ce fut ma première opportunité. La première faille dans le plan de ce malade. Je savais qu'il s'amusait à jouer une partie d'échec interdimensionnelle avec moi... Et je devais absolument gagner... L'inéluctable s'ensuivit alors...

Il tua la mère d'un jeune prince de Suwa appelé Kurogane qui serait voué à accompagner Sakura. De cet acte devait venir la vengeance qui le pousserait à aller jusqu'au bout avec elle.

Il manipula, avec l'aide d'un autre magicien nommé Ashura, deux jeunes enfants, des jumeaux, possédant une magie terriblement puissante et destructrice. Ces deux enfances, il les brisa.

Deux pions de plus.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que le voyage allait les rendre plus fort et plus solidaires que quiconque. Que des liens inimaginables à ses yeux allaient se tisser.

Il n'avait pas vu que Shaolan de son côté travaillait à sa libération...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que moi et Clow avons fait jouer nos propres pions : nous les avions rencontrés par hasard lors d'un voyage et ils nous avaient apprit tellement. De cette rencontre naquirent les deux Mokona Modoki : l'un pour sceller, l'autre pour créer. Et les deux formaient une unité tellement puissante... Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu non plus, c'était que d'autres destinées entraient en ligne de compte. Des jeunes gens. L'un pour comprendre, l'autre pour purifier. Watanuki et Domeki. Deux âmes vouées à être liée pour l'éternité à un destin qui les dépasse.

Je me suis fait de nombreux alliés, agissant de leur propre chef et participant à leur manière à cette grande mascarade, sans que j'ai à agir directement. Tout cela me suffisait.

J'ai créé des Dieux, j'ai donné vie à des choses qui ne devaient pas l'être, j'ai conclu des marchés avec des personnes dépassant même mon propre entendement...

Qui suis-je ?

Je suis Yuuko, appellée aussi la Sorcière des Dimensions, et je me suis promise que malgré toutes les épreuves que je verrais au cours de cette longue vie qu'est la mienne, je ne pleurerais pas. Parce que finalement, qu'est-ce que ma vie face à tous ces univers brisés, ces vies détruites, ces guerres incessantes ? Absolument rien.

La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est aider les gens, du mieux que je peux, et de lutter contre ce qui ne doit pas être. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Voir. Mais j'ai Vu. Et maintenant Clow, je te jure que je tiendrais cette promesse que je t'ai faites, quitte à ce que ce combat soit le dernier que je mène...

La sorcière reposa sa plume. Dehors, le temps était doux et un vent frais lui caressait le visage. Elle ferma les yeux et prit la décision de brûler cette lettre.

Elle se pencha alors presque de manière maternelle sur un sablier qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts...

_Je compte sur vous, Sakura, Watanuki... _

_Prions pour que tout se passe bien du côté de vos compagnons..._

_Je l'espère de tout mon coeur..._

_Clow..._

**

* * *

**

**J'ai bien essayé d'écrire le chapitre VIII de la Légende de Val'Ethya mais je bloque complètement... En attendant, j'écris des délires tout droit sorti de mon imagination...**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui peuvent penser que cette fic devrait appartenir à la rubrique des fics de XXX Holic, mais je trouve que les deux histoires sont trop étroitement liées entre elles pour en faire deux rubriques différentes...**

**Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire...**

**Clover-san**


End file.
